This invention relates to method and system intended to lift the massive objects (constructions) and mostly for lifting of the over size and over weight construction structures, particularly building structures such as solid roof assemblies and/or entire bridge sections and the like, which have to be lifted from their horizontal ground level initial position and to be horizontally leveled whereby the structural assembly has to be installed.
The various types of the methods and systems for lifting of the constructions are well known. The lifting of the massive (over size) and heavy solid construction structures is a very difficult operation.
For example, the lifting system by U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,319 includes the steps of exposing the base of the structure; attaching a shoe to the base of the structure and then attaching a driving assembly to the shoe whereby the assembly may be utilized to successively and individually drive piers beneath the structure. After the piers are driven a separate pier plate unit is fitted over the end of each of the piers, which piers have been cut off at ground level. Once in place, the pier plate unit is used to support lifting means which operate between the pier plate unit and the structure to lift the structure to the desired position. After the structure has reached this position permanent, adjustable supporting means are placed between the pier plate unit and the structure whereby to retain the structure in the desired position. The apparatus for carrying out the foregoing system includes the shoe which is attached to the structure; a pier driving assembly which is carried by the shoe; a pier which is driven by the driving assembly to a point beneath the structure; a pier plate unit which is fitted over the upper end of the pier after it has been driven and its upper end cut off at ground level; lifting means which is supported by the pier plate unit; and permanent supporting means which are finally positioned between the pier plate unit and the structure for permanently supporting the structure in its desired position.
Such apparatus has the same deficiency described of the above (operates at the ground level and does not provide the structure lifting at the high levels), but is more lightweight then previous prior art.
According to another lifting method used by apparatus (U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,782), a sleeve, which acts as a means to guide the shoe and support the shoe on the pier, is placed on the pier and is adapted to mate with the shoe. In order to lift the structure, a lift bracket is attached to the shoe and a hydraulic ram or jack is inserted between the top of the sleeve and the bottom of the lift bracket. After the ram is extended to raise the structure to the desired level; pins are inserted through the shoe and shims inserted between the laterally extending plates of the sleeve and the pins driven through the shoe in order to permanently support the structure. After insertion of these permanent supports, the hydraulic ram and lift bracket may be removed and reused at a different site. The apparatus, realizing such lifting method, includes a pier, a sleeve mounted on the pier, a shoe connected to the base of a structure and mating with the sleeve, a lift bracket connected to the shoe and temporary lift means inserted between the sleeve and the lift bracket. The shoe is mated to the sleeve to allow substantially vertical movement of the shoe as the building is lifted. A hydraulic ram or jack inserted between the sleeve and the lift bracket serves as a temporary lifting means which, when extended; raises the structure to the desired position. Once in position, the building is permanently supported by securing the shoe to the sleeve. Thereafter, the ram and the lift bracket may be removed for use at a different site. A series of piers and lifting apparatus are usually required to support a single structure. The pier and the shoe are attached to the base of a structure. A sleeve, which acts as a means to guide the shoe and support the shoe on the pier, is placed on the pier and is adapted to mate with the shoe. In order to lift the structure, a lift bracket is attached to the shoe and a hydraulic ram or jack is inserted between the top of the sleeve and the bottom of the lift bracket. After the ram is extended to raise the structure to the desired level, pins are inserted through the shoe and shims inserted between the laterally extending plates of the sleeve and the pins driven through the shoe in order to permanently support the structure. After insertion of these permanent supports, the hydraulic ram and lift-bracket may be removed and reused at a different site.
Such apparatus operates at the ground level and does not provide the structure lifting at the high levels.
Another apparatus, providing the lifting of the massive, solid constructions by U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,022, comprises at least one of a plurality of lifting devices, each of which comprises at least one of a plurality of main hydraulic jacks, the major jacks, the auxiliary jacks, a pivoting stand, the supports for pivotable stand and the lifting sectional tape comprising the removable sections having the apertures for the fixing of the appropriate tape""s section in its position by the locking fingers. Each lifting device also includes a upper and lower girders, sling-traverse and a pivotable stand respectively coupled to each other by bearing, and the rests.
The support is rigidly connected to each of the permanent column (for example, a column of the building such as a covered sport arena under construction, a pier of the bridge under construction or aircraft hangar, etc.) of the constructing structure. Each permanent column of the constructing building have a solid hollow configuration.
For such method and system, the permanent columns will forever comprise some of the built-in components of the lifting apparatus, which are needed for lifting only, and the assembled massive roof for a covered sport arena will be permanently leaned not on the cross-sectional square of each solid column, but only on the square of two built-in rests inside each column.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for the improved lifting method and system and system, employing at the same time a plurality of improved lifting devices operating simultaneously to lift on the assigned elevation level the already assembled massive construction structures such as sport arena roof with the hingedly attached columns to provide subsequent building build-up process under the roof
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are to provide the lifting of the horizontally positioned solid, massive construction structures (such as entire bridge sections and/or building structures such as solid roof assemblies and the like) on the high level.
It is another object of the invention to provide the possibility for the horizontally positioned solid, massive construction structure lifting and installation without necessity of their preliminary sectional disassembling.
It is still another object of the invention to provide the possibility to remove the lifting supports (columns) after the horizontally positioned elevated massive construction structure/roof is installed on the desired permanent supporting constructions (columns) lifted simultaneously with the roof and to reuse at a different construction site.
It is further object of the invention to provide precise and not expensive processes of lifting the massive covering construction (for example, assembled roofs) with their supporting constructions (columns), and to increase the efficiency of the construction labor.
It is still further object of the invention to reduce the time of the massive construction lifting and temporary supporting it on the desired height during the building build-up process.
Still, further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description accompanying drawings.